


Between kisses and Bruises

by convexedparallel



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bottom Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, Hand Jobs, Other, Smut, gender neutra!reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:35:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28845417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/convexedparallel/pseuds/convexedparallel
Summary: Grimmjow hates to like how good it feels to be near you, especially when you touch him like you do.
Relationships: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/Reader, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques/You, Grimmjow/Reader
Kudos: 42





	Between kisses and Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> -Reader gives Grimmjow his first hand-job
> 
> –I headcanon that hollows are not really familiar with the idea of physical intimacy because it involves a lot of trust (which is non existent in hollow world). As a result, hollows are often taken aback by humans will to give affection and find themselves enjoying it a bit too much, even when –as in Grimmjow's case– they would rather die than show you they care or want it lol
> 
> -This was first published in Tumblr at @helluva-hollow, but I deleted the account due to personal reasons, however I kinda wanted to post this elsewhere so it ended up here.
> 
> -This is the first time I ever publish in here so please bare with me hehe
> 
> Warinings: smut / handjob / gn!reader / not as explicit but still NSFW 
> 
> IlIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His body was burning, but somehow, rather than painful it was something... something more, something he’d never felt before and certainly something hollows weren’t meant for. The feeling of your warm skin against his own provided a fucked up sense of comfort which made him feel weaker than ever before, and Grimmjow didn’t know what was more infuriating; the fact that he was willingly letting do this, or that a mere human could affect him this much. 

Your hands found their way to his hair, digits sinking in his blue locks as you gripped them firmly, caressing his scalp softly. Grimmjow tensed under your touch, anticipating that awful sound forming at the back of his throat whenever you did soft stupid shit like that in is hair. Soon enough, Grimmjow realized he wasn’t gonna be able to quiet down, but before losing more self-respect his hand gripped harshly around your wrist, so sudden it made you gasp. 

“No” He stated shortly before leaning for another kiss, but you pulled away, placing a hand on the opposite side of his mask. 

“Does it hurt?” Your voice came out so soft it was almost denigrating. To be treated so kindly was something foregin, but as much as he wanted to be angry at you for it, he always found himself not minding at all. Maybe that’s what pissed him off. 

He scoffed, quickly driving his gaze away from yours “As if”

“Then why not?” You asked, your thumb tracing his jawline. He frowned, feeling an urge to just stand up and leave the room, but if someone was going to chicken out, it wouldn’t be him. He’s a strong warrior. He should be able to handle this stupid “first time” human thing, even when it seemed to request more from him than an actual fight. 

“Feels fucking weird.” He stated simply, knowing well that it was a lie, but Grimmjow would sooner lose his arm once more than make that purring sound in your presence... again. 

“Really? I thought you liked it…” You pressed your forehead with his, noses barely touching as your hand worked up his hair anew, this time rubbing circles with the tip of your fingers at the base of his nape. 

“Shut up! Just hurry up and finish this, damn it” This time he buried his face in the crock of your neck. Grimmjow sounded irritated, but made very little to pull away and that was a good sign, but still not enough. You sighed. 

“Let’s stop for today” after stating this, you moved so to break free of his arms but he didn’t let go. “Grimmjow, there's no point if you don’t want to–”

“I didn’t say that,” he said harshly. Suddenly, the idea of losing your warmth irritated him even more than the thought of enjoying it, if that made any sense. 

A moment passed in which he seemed to struggle finding the words to keep talking and then, “I haven’t withdrawn, have I?” 

You knew, by the tone of his voice, that it was the only thing his pride will allow him to say, but somehow, that was enough for today. 

You smiled, realizing you were in the perfect position to nip at his earlobe. He tensed again under the softness, but as soon as your hands wandered his back, and your lips made a wet path down his neck, it slowly evaporated. Even so, the bratty big cat was still stubborn, and was holding back as much noise as he could, which was helplessly cute to you. 

Slowly, you placed your hands on the neck of his jacket, pulling it back carefully as you broke the kiss and gently asked him to take it off, which he did quickly. Why was it necessary? Grimmjow didn’t care, he just wanted to focus on getting this over. It was definitely that, and not the fact that he needed your mouth over his own again. 

The burning feeling reached him once more but this time, he could make out that it seemed to start at the bottom of his belly. The more your hands caressed his body, the more skin-to-skin contact you provided, the more he felt like losing his mind. 

Wait, what did you say? That he can touch you too? He doesn’t know how or what to do, so you place your hand over his own and drag across your side, from your tight to your chest, an even movement that he didn’t take long to keep making on his own. 

This time, he was the one to initiate another kiss and Grimmjow felt like something wanted to crawl from inside him, a tickling feeling that he couldn’t bring himself to hate. You pulled back to kiss his bone mask, earning a low growl when your tongue navigated it carefully, avoiding the sharp ends. 

His instincts screamed to shove you away from that vulnerable spot, but fuck, it felt so good he just couldn’t seem to find the strangth to do it. Grimmjow then felt your hand going lower, sneaking past the balck sash in his uniform, inside his white hakama, and he stiffened. Just what the actual hell did you want with that place?! 

“Relax, it’ll feel good I promise” but it was already feeling good, and so he was getting impatient. What could be gooder than this? The answer hit him as soon as your hand closed around his hard cock. 

Grimmjow cursed under his breath, fighting back a moan. 

You were enjoying how his body responded positively to your touch, and held him closer when he started to chase your hand with messy, unexperienced hip movements. Grimmjow’s dick was nothing like some others you’ve seen or touched… and the fact that he had no balls was queer. That was the very first time it occurred to you that hollow’s sexual organs were different from humans. It made sense, in a way, since they really didn’t have a purpose to be there. 

“See? I told you you’d like it” you whispered in his ear as your pace increased, tearing another soft growl from him, but this time the sound was a little more tamed, he was finally giving up a little pride for the sake of feeling good. 

Grimmjow’s digits dug into the skin of your thigh so hard they would surely leave bruises. 

“You’re almost there, aren’t you? It’s okay, don’t resist…” 

Your voice was sweet, coaxing him into his high and Grimmjow thought he might as well die right there. The heat at his lower belly spread through his veins like wildfire, making him shudder as a sound between a moan and a purr left his mouth. Small spasms pulsed where your hand closed around him, caring an almost knocking sense of bliss that soon relaxed him completely.

No liquid came out, but judging by the sound he made and the way his weight suddenly crushed the side of your body in which he was leaning, you guessed Grimmjow had indeed–

“Why?” Grimmjow painted into your ear, shortly after catching his breath, in a tone that resembled disbelief and you realized his grip on your thigh had gone lighter, almost as if he was stroking it. 

You hummed in a query sound. 

“Why did you give me– made me do this?” He quickly changed his words, in an attempt to win back some self-respect after showing such amounts of vulnerability, you guessed.

“I told you didn’t I? it’s a human thing you do to be closer to someone you care for, to show trust and welcome affection in a different, more intimate–”

“No” Grimmjow interrupted abruptly before briefly pausing to choose his words correctly, hating himself for what he wanted to hear from you. But the desire wouldn’t go away, he knew it wouldn’t, and there was no one but the two of you at this very moment. “The reason you’re always giving me stupid soft shit. Tell me again” 

You smiled, making a huge effort to repress a small giggle. 

“Because I love you”


End file.
